Kid Off The Grid
by shelby98
Summary: Asami finds some kid in the alley next to his club nearly killed from getting beat up. Forced to be Asami's lover the kid is targeted. Will Asami get to him in time or will something happen and Asami takes advantage? (Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.) (Warning: Rated m from violence, and sexual content to come.)
1. Chapter 1

**I was seriously bored and I was stumped in all of my other stories because they were all at "that" point and I'm not good at writing "those" things. So please bare with me and if you guys want me to continue then I will. See ya and please review!**

* * *

He hurt all over and still the thugs came at him with all they had. Throwing punches left and right, just about killing him. Every time he tried to get up, he'd just get hit again and would go down once more. He was having trouble breathing and couldn't see straight. Just as he was about to black out, he could swear that he saw someone come out the back door of the building they were behind. The last thing he saw was the mans eyes. A deep, rich gold.

* * *

Asami had been in his office at club Sion like any other day and was reading the reports on the deal he just sealed when Krishma came in with an annoyed look.

_'This ought to be good.'_

"Asami-sama, I'm sorry to have disturbed you," he said with a bow.

"It's fine, I just finishing up. What is it?" Krishma straightened and looked even more annoyed then before

"There are a few thugs in the alley behind the club beating up some kid. What would you like us to do?" Asami sat back in his chair with an amused smirk.

"Nothing. I'll take care of it." Asami stood and walked to the door and headed down into the club and proceed to the back door with Krishma behind him. As he opened the door, he could hear a few guys laughing and yelling. He came around the corner to a kid on the ground passed out from all the hits he'd taken. The thugs were in a circle just laughing at the kid.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Asami called out to get the idiots attention.

"Shit, let's get out of here!" One of them yelled and they all made a bee-line for the mouth of the alley. One them kicked the kid in the stomach before running off. Asami narrowed his eyes in disgust and then looked at the kid on the ground. Once he got a good look at the kid, he noticed that the kid wasn't too bad on the eyes. The kid had silver-blonde hair and a lean body. The only thing blemish on the kids skin were the bruises that were beginning to form along his body.

"Asami-sama, what would you like me to do with the brat?" Krishma asked as he walked up to the kid. Asami thought for a second.

_'The kid tried to pick a fight with five guys. Kid's got guts. Maybe this could be fun.'_

"Well first of all, is the kid still alive?" Krishma bent down and pressed two fingers to the kids neck to check his pulse.

"Ya, he's got a pulse, but it's not much. What would you like to do?" Asami looked back at Krishma and smirked.

"I think I'm going to have some fun with this kid. Put him in one of the vacant apartments on my floor and have a doctor look at him. I'll be right out so just wait with him in the car."

"Yes, sir," Krishma responded as he bent down and hoisted the kid over his shoulder and call for Souh to bring the car to alley first and then to the front. Asami went back inside to finish up and grab his jacket. He came out and the car was waiting for him. He got in and the kid was on the seat across from him.

"Asami-sama, I called the doctor. He'll be waiting at the apartment building entrance." Asami nodded and continued to stare at the kid across from him. Asami then got up and sat next to the kid and pulled his head into his lap.

_'This should be interesting indeed.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm really happy for all the comments and I will try to make this one longer! Glad you guys like it and on my other story I promise to update as soon as I get "that" scene going. And also thanks for pointing out I spelled Karishma's name wrong! ENJOY GUYS!**

* * *

"How's the kid?" Asami sat at his desk at club Sion looking over the latest deal reports while Krishma stood in front of his desk.

"Well, he's still unconscious and the doctor said that if we hadn't come out when we did the kid would be dead by now but there's nothing seriously wrong with him. I didn't find any ID on him so I'm currently running a facial recognition to-"

"Cancel it." Karishma looked up at Asami in confusion.

"Asami-sama?" Asami looked up from his reports and smirked.

"There's really no point in knowing the brats name. I'm just going to let him heal, have a little fun with him and then send him on his way. I really don't care who he is as long as he doesn't try to mess with me afterwords. And I'm going to make sure he doesn't." Asami went back to his reports.

Karishma nodded in understanding and got out his PDA to cancel the recognition. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"No Asami-sama. All you have today are the rest of those reports and a meeting in an hour and you should be free for the rest of the night unless something comes up that I couldn't handle, myself"

"Alright, you're dismissed." Karishma bowed respectfully and left his boss to the reports and his thoughts. Asami sat in his chair and quickly loss interest in the reports he needed to go over. He dropped the report he was looking over on his desk and made his way over to the floor to ceiling windows looking over Tokyo. Asami didn't know what it was, but there was something nagging him in the back of his mind. He had a feeling it had something to do with the brat but he didn't know what. He didn't care who the kid was he just wanted to know why he had this feeling to do with kid.

_'I guess I'll find out as soon as he wakes up. Then we can have some fun.'_ Asami chuckled to himself and went back to the reports sitting on his desk, satisfied with the plans he had for the kid. _'Fun indeed.'_

* * *

Akihito felt that he was sore but didn't want to open his eyes to see the extent of the damage that was inflicted on him this time. He hadn't even done anything. He remembered he bumped into the guy and excused himself and said it was his fault, but instead of forgiving him and saying it was alright, the other guy and his buddies ganged up on him and threw him into an alley.

_'An alley. I bet I'm still in the alley.' _Or at least that's what Akihito thought until he felt the soft fabric under and round him. He also noticed he wasn't in any really pain, just sore as if from healing. _'Exactly how long have I been out? Could I've already started to heal?'_ Akihito started to worry that his body had already started to heal and that he may heal in the wrong way and finally decided to open his eyes.

Opening his eyes in what felt like an eternity was painful, but when he finally cracked them open, they when wide on their own. He gasped and then winced in pain from the slight pain in his ribs. He started to look around again. He was in a lavish room with a large, feather bed, a night stand, dresser and floor to ceiling windows faceing Tokyo. Akihito couldn't believe that he was really here. _'How in the hell did I get here? Who brought me here?'_

Akihito could only stay awake for so long when he started to feel weak again. He layed back down and buried himself in the soft blankets letting sleep take over again. Just before he fell asleep he started to remember that someone had come out of the building he had been behind and that before he passed out he caught a glimpes of what the man looked like and the thing that really stood out in his mind were the eyes he had. A rich, deep gold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok peeps, I know that these chapters have been pretty short but I'm working on it and I have SOOO many plans for this story. EPPPP! :DDD! Any way . . . I promise to everyone that the newest chapter to "The Taken and The Finder" will been up as soon as I and the finishing touches and I'm reaalllllyyy sorry for the wait. I didn't exactly know what to do for "that" scene and my friend that I usually use for that was out of town and like totally off the grid (get it hehe) so I had to do it on my own. So . . . see ya and ENJOY!**

* * *

It had been 2 months since the indecent in the alley. The next time Akihito had woken up there was someone else in the room with him reading a book in the later found out later that his name was Souh and that he was the one taking care of him. Apparently his boss had stopped the guys who had him in the alley from killing him and that he was meant to stay here until his wounds were healed. When Akihito tried to tell him that he was fine and that he should leave, Souh wouldn't have it and locked him in the bedroom.

Akihito was pretty pissed but he got the stopped arguing with the guy and accepted his help without complaint. He was up and walking around in no time, trying to help speed up his recovery. It helped slightly and now he was doing everything on his own with Souh just checking in on him once in a while. He felt better and started to think that it was time that he left. He felt he had been there for long enough and had decided to ask Souh when his boss was letting him go.

There was knock at the door and Akihito went over to open it expecting to see Souh, but when he opened it there was someone else there. The man had dark hair slick back and was wearing a three piece Italian suit. He had a strong build and was taller than him, but what really drew him in was the mans eyes. They were a golden brown, the same color as the man who had saved him in the alley.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing well. My name is Asami Ryuuichi."

* * *

"The other party feels that they are not benefiting from this contract and refuse to sign it."

"Hmm . . . well find some dirt on them and use it against them until they sign the contract. If that doesn't work brake it off all together."

"Yes, Asami-sama." Asami made a gesture for him to leave to carry out his orders, and called in Kirishma.

"How's the kid?" Asami reclined in his chair and lit a cigarette as Kirishma presented his report.

"He is doing better and is mostly healed. Souh only has to check in on him every once in a while to make sure everything's alright and the doctor examined him yesterday and said that he's fine and that he could go home at any time." Asami thought about it for a moment and decided that it was time that he made himself known to the boy. He took one last drag and stood up, heading to the door with Kirishma following close behind. Asami had never actually met the boy and the way Souh had described him the kid was always full of energy and had a lot of spirit.

Asami got into the waiting car and headed back to the penthouse. He kind of felt bad for the fact that they only lived a few doors down from each other and he never went to see him. Asami stopped the thought right there before he could weird himself out any more than he already had and decided to ignore his slight moment of insanity.

* * *

Akihito stood at the door frozen for a moment when he realized that this was the guy who had saved him and was slightly surprised. The man in front of him had and aura of power around him that almost made him want to cringe away. Almost. Instead he held his ground which Asami fond slightly amusing. Every person he has met for the first time would always cringe away or step away, but this kid stood up to him even though he could plainly see the kid fight the urge to do just that. Asami had to admit he was slightly impressed. Souh had been right, the kid definitely had spunk.

"I believe that we have a lot to talk about. May I come in?" Akihito came back reality, feeling stupid for spacing out.

"O-of course, come in." Akihito stepped aside to allow Asami to enter. Asami took off his shoes and proceeded to the living room while Akihito headed for the kitchen and made some tea. Akihito came back with the tea and Asami nodded in thanks. Akihito took is own tea and sat across from Asami. The silence was deafening and Akihito decided to break it first.

"So, uh, thanks for saving in the ally and letting me stay here while I healed." Asami looked up with a smirk on his face.

"It was no problem. I'm glad I could help." Asami and Akihito stared at each other for a moment and Akihito couldn't help it but just stare back like the idiot he was until Asami spook and he mentally shook himself. "I'm sorry I didn't visit you sooner, but my work has been been pilling up. By the way in everything that's happened I've yet to catch your name."

"Oh, my name's Akihito, Takaba Akihito, and it's fine. I'm sure you're a busy man." Akihito didn't like being polite to this guy but he had a feeling that if he didn't behave, he could be in some deep shit, so he just grinned and bared it, just without the grinning part. Asami didn't know why he asked for the kids name but he wanted to know for some unknown reason.

Looking at the kid in front of him, he could see the defiance in his hazel eyes. Asami looked straight into his eyes and took notice at how bright they were. There was a fire in his eyes that he'd never seen before. It made him very interested in the kid. wondering how he could go with the kid and see just what makes him tick.

The silence was starting to become unbearable and the way the guy was staring at him made Akihito want to hide in a corner but he knew that he had to get out of there and fast.

"Uh, so, thanks again for helping me and I don't want to be anymore of a bother then I already have so if you don't mind I really should be going." At the same time they both stood up and Asami stood in the way from Akihito and the door.

"I wish you would stay longer."

"Really, I don't want to be any trouble." And with that Akihito squeezed his way past Asami and headed for the door. Akihito didn't have to look behind him to know that Asami was right behind him. Akihito got to the door and opened it only to be stopped by a giant wall. Before he knew it Akihito's mouth and nose were covered with a cloth and in the profession he's in he could tell then and there that the cloth had some kind of drug on it. After a minute of struggling everything went black and Akihito went limp in Asami's waiting arms.

"Now the fun begins. Souh, the car."

"Yes, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, ya, hi everyone! I know I've been very neglective of this story and I'm sorry it's just it's been so crazy at home that I just haven't had the time. Anyway sorry and I'll see what I can do with my other stories. ENJOY!**

* * *

_'SPLASH'_

Akihito woke up to water being thrown in his face. Akihito sputtered for a moment before shaking his head of the water.

"Nice to see you're awake." Akihito looked up to see Asami with a glass in his hand with an infuriating smirk on his face. Akihito glared and tried to lung at him but was held back. He looked back behind him to see his hands tied behind a chair.

"Wh-what the hell is this?! Let me go!" Akihito struggled for a few moments before Asami walked over to him and grabbed his chin. Asami pulled his face toward him and crushed his lips to Akihito's. Akihito's eyes widened and yanked his face out of Asami's grip.

"What the hell?! What are you doing?!" Asami chuckled and went over to the wall and leaned against it, pulling out a cigarette as he went. Asami brought it up to his lips and lit it, breathing in the toxic smoke before he spoke.

"Here's the deal. I saved your life and for that your life is mine. When I call, you come and when I give you an order, you follow it without hesitation. Any questions?" Akihito looked at Asami dumbfounded with one eyebrow raise before he snorted and started to laugh.

"And what is so funny?"

"That you actually think that I'd agree to this. I never asked you to save me, you did that on your own so what in your right mind thinks that I'd willing agree to this?"

"I never do anything with out knowing it's going to benefit me and you'd be dead if I hadn't done anything."

"And does you saving me benefit you? As far as I can see that only one who's benefited from you helping me is me."

"Not for long. Me saving you means that you owe your life and that means you should be grateful and do anything I say."

"Ok, say agree to this, which I'm not, what exactly would you have me do? Run numbers, be your secretary, or something?"

"Actually there's something that I'm planning for you to do for me tonight."

"Oh? And pry tell, what are you planning that you need my help?"

"There's a party tonight and I'd like you to come with me."

"Me? Why me? What would you even have me do?"

"I've got just the perfect thing." Asami narrowed his eyes and smirked. Akihito's eyes widened in fear. He did not like the look Asami was giving him and started to shy away from him.

_'Oh shit.'_

* * *

The last hour had been a complete blur to Akihito, now he sat in the back of a limo with Asami in a black suit with a bow tie and him . . . in a red cocktail dress. Akihito still didn't know how Asami had gotten him in it but he knows that there were going to be bruises on him in the morning.

_'I'm going to kill this bastard when this is over!'_ Finally Akihito decided to brake the silence that had been suffocating him.

"Ok, so remind me again why you need me to go with you and in a fucking DRESS?!"

"Because your look feminine enough and you owe me."

"Why you-! I do not look feminine at all and how is me being with going to benefit you?!"

"I needed a date, you were there, and now I won't get hounded at the party." Akihito just stared at Asami like he was crazy before he shook his head and looked out the window. By the looks of it they were in the clubbing area of Tokyo. Akihito had been here a lot on his jobs and knew the dangers that were down here. It only made him wonder what was up with Asami and what he did. Akihito looked back at Asami and took a good look before he looked back out the window. Akihito knew Asami's type. He was your typical business man on the outside and high up in society, but underneath he was obviously a yakuza. Akihito had tried to stay away from guys like him if he could, but then again he always got a thrill being chased by guys like this.

Asami looked over at the boy to see he was deep in thought. Asami looked him up and down. Earlier he had said the kid looked feminine just to rile him up but now that he really looked he did kind of, in the dress that is. That kid fought tooth and nail and it took Asami and his secretary almost twenty minutes to get it over his head. When they had finally got it on Asami was amazed on how well it fit. It matched every curve on his body and was like a second skin. His hair had a few extensions that his secretary put in and his hair looked another 6 inches longer. It match his hair color perfectly. The make up was light, just enough to make Akihito look the part, but even his secretary had said there wasn't much to do, the kid was already nice on the eyes as it was. Asami looked away and smirked to himself.

"So what exactly do you expect me to do at this party?" Akihito asked bring Asami out of his thoughts. Asami looked over at the boy to bright, hazel eyes. Asami had never seen someone with such a fire in their eyes. It intrigued him and he wanted to make them even brighter.

"Just stand there and act pretty, and once in a while I'll steal a kiss."

"Like hell you will! I'll stand there all you want but you are not kissing me so don't even think about it!" Akihito crossed his arms and looked back out the window. Asami chuckled at the boy's actions and looked back out the window. It wasn't long before the car came to stop in front of the club where the party was being held. Asami was just about to exit the car when he heard Akihito gasp behind him. Asami looked back at him to see Akihito with wide eyes and look of complete horror on his face as he looked out the window.

"What is it?" Akihito looked away is was he was looking at and calmed himself.

"Nothing just thought I saw something." Asami looked at him for another moment before exiting the car and reaching out a hand to Akihito, who took with out complaint to his surprise. Asami pulled Akihito out and held him around the waist. Akihito's back was straight and he was tense as hell, looking around like edge and ready to bolt. Asami held him firmly and walked them into the party.

During the entire party, Akihito was tense and didn't say much. It wasn't until a partner of Asami's came up to them that Akihito got the most tense yet.

"Good evening, Chiaki."

"Asami-san, good evening. It's nice to see you, and who is this lovely young lady with you tonight?" Chiaki turned to Akihito and lift his hand to kiss it.. Asami was about to introduce them before Akihito piped up.

"Akira Yukina, it's a pleasure to meet you, Chiaki-san." Asami looked at Akihito for a moment, but let it go for now.

"as it is to meet you. I must say, Asami, you've caught quite the flower." Akihito bowed his head in a blush and giggled. Asami was absolutely bewildered that Akihito was playing along so well. He hadn't done this with any of the other guest's that he'd talking to.

"I must agree, she is quite the blossom." Akihito looked up at Asami as if in admiration then looked back at Chiaki.

"Well, it was nice talking with you, but I must be going now. I leave tomorrow morning for Morocco, and won't be in town for next few days."

"Of course, have a good night Chiaki."

"As to you, Asami-san." As Chiaki walked away, Asami noticed that Akihito let out a breath as if he'd been holding it the entire time they were speaking to Chiaki. The rest of the party was the same as it had been before, but once in a while when ever Asami had been talking to a few people, Akihito would tense up beyond belief.

The party ended and they walked back to the car. As soon as the door closed, Akihito lunged and started to try to punch him.

"Fucking bastard! Are you trying to get me killed?!" Asami grabbed Akihito's wrist before he make another blow on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"Chiaki! That was Chiaki Itou! Do you realize that if he knew who I was he would've killed me right there on the spot along with 10 other yakuza's!" Akihito struggled until Asami pushed him back and pinned him to the seat and loomed over him.

"Why would he? You're just some street rat? How could you possibly know him?"

"You're a yakuza, figure it out! Have you not heard my name before form any of your partners in there?!" Asami looked at the boy he had pinned and thought about it for a moment.

_'Takaba Akihito, why would I've heard that name from any of them? Takaba Akihito, Takaba Akihito, Taka-'_ And then Asami knew exactly who this brat was.

"You're that Takaba Akihito. The crazy freelance photographer who will what ever it takes to get a scope. I never would've thought that you were that brat."

"Is that really how everyone thinks of me? I'm not crazy but I will do what ever it takes to get a scope."

"I know. I heard you jumped off a four story building to get away from a few thugs and you out ran a car for six miles."

"Ya, so?"

"You really are insane. What possessed you to do something so dangerous."

"That's just it, because it's dangerous. I love the way the adrenaline feels and my friend have always told me I was an adrenaline junkie and I found this." Asami looked at Akihito with an amused expression and then a thought came to him.

"You line the thrill and the adrenaline? I think I can help with that." Akihito looked at him confused.

"Huh?"


End file.
